1Misty's Dream
by JoKeR
Summary: Remember, this is a deam within the story.


"I hate you," Ash screamed at Misty.

"Well I hate you more, you stupid Magikarp," Misty screamed back, almost bursting in tears.

Ash got mad and kicked her in the stomach, she fell over gasping for breath. "Don't you ever, ever call me a Magikarp again, do you hear me, huh?" Yelled into her ear as she kneeled down beside gasping for breath, she was crying stronger now and she shook her head to confirm that she had heard him.

In return he grabbed her by the ear and drug her up with it, then he turned her around and then kicked her on the bottom to leave, she fell face first onto the ground and lyed there crying and shuddering while she gasped for air.

Ash looked down at her and was discussted, so he walked off, but not before kicking her in the face which made her fly up and down again on her back.

Where was that freak Brock? "Brock, get your raggedy butt out here, NOW," Ash screamed.

Brock was cowered in back of a tree in a lump, he crawled out shaking as Ash came near, he drew back when he seen the evil face on Ash.

"Ash no, Ash,,, please..." Brock screached like a little girl as Ash grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards the tree, Brock hit the tree and a Pokémon fell from the tree, it was a caterpie, Ash looked at it and got an idea.

"Eat it, NOW," Brock looked down at it with his beady eyes. "NOW." Ash screamed again, he took the caterpie in his hands and shoved it towards Brock's mouth, Brock gritted his teeth and the caterpie squished against his lips. "Unthankful Basturd."

Ash threw down the dead Pokémon and grabbed Brock's eyelids, then he pulled them up as far as they would go, they stretched a full four inches before they stopped, Ash wasn't satisfied, so he took a firmer grip and pulled harder and farther, there was a rip, then blood squirted up at Ash while Brock screamed in pain. Brock's eyelids were laying on the ground beside him in the dirt, blood splattered everywere.

Then Ash grabbed the trunk of the tree and started shaking it, nothing happened, the trunk was too big, so he picked up Brock and lunged him at the base of the tree, another caterpie fell down beside Ash, he picked it up and went back to were Misty had been.

She had gotten to a sitting position when he got there, her face red from the tears and lack of breath.

"Hey you stupid little girl, you like your friends," he held out the caterpie before her.

Her eyes got big and she withheld a scream, she knew it would make Ash more mean; but then she couldn't stand it, "No Ash, not that, not tha..."

She was cut off as Ash thust the caterpie's head up her nose, it got stuck half way but Ash STILL wasn't satisfied, then he got a large rock and a stick. He put the stick on the caterpie's bottom and aimed it up Misty's nose, then he rammed it with the rock as hard as he could, Misty started tearing at the pain again, her nose was growing larger as the (obviously now dead) Pokémon worked its way up her nose. Then the pressure was too much, the nostril ripped and the caterpie popped out of her nose, spraying Ash, he slapped her bleeding face with the back of his hand and said dangerously, "Look what you did to my cap."

She looked up at the red cap and noticed that there was a splotch of blood on the tip of his cap, she jumped up splashing blood onto her shirt and grabbed Ash's hat. She then wiped it on her shorts to get the blood off, the blood came off and was then stained to her shorts. "I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to..."

He punched her in the face again, this time getting her other nostril which split on his knuckles. "Let that be a lesson to you." He wiped the blood off his shoes on her soft legs then walked back to Brock.

Brock some how had managed to climb the tree, Ash looked up at him, blood was poring from a wound somewere on Brock, had Ash hurt him earlier?

"Come down Brock," Ash asked nicely, Brock looked down at him with big eyes, then shook his head, "Get the freak down here NOW BROCK, or I'll Kill you."

Stupidly Brock jumped down before Ash could kill him, seeing as he was on the top of the tree, he fell about five stories, landing face down, blood ooizng from the crumpled body of the former Pokémon Trainer.

"Stupid." Ash walked back to Misty, she was bleeding all over, but still managed to get up, she looked over at Ash and,, to her astonishment, he had changed, his face was now a large two headed green creature, and his teeth were yellow and dripping blood, his eyes were blood shot and he was coming at her, to, to have some fun, he was going to ki...

Misty jumped up with a start, the fire had gone low and she had eatin the last piece of pie, she had litterally stuffed her self, she looked down at her swollen stomach, her beautiful stomach, then she looked over to Ash, he had grown up and she loved him, she knew that she was eating for two now, but she got night mares pretty easily, she rolled over to Ash and hugged him, he was asleep, but he snuggled against her, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep...

Blood splattered as the monster "Ash" ripped off her head and ate it, blood going all over Misty's shirt as her head had been ripped off and her body was lying on the ground sprouting blood everywhere.

Then he reached down to her body and....

The End

This was made because I was thinking of the oposite of what Dragoness said, I made the most goreoused and funniest story that I could think of, and there it is. Sorry Dragoness, but I just couldn't handle the bet.

Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this story, if you ever want to see a Pokémon die, you know where to go, Http://www.angelfire.com/anime/frame

Thanks for readin'

Jack


End file.
